guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyprodimus Prime
Hyprodimus Prime-Talk Page My User Page My Talk Page My Builds Build Your article has been moved to E/Mo 420 Ele. You might want to read the and formatting/Builds|Style and formatting guide and build evaluation|Build Writing 101. Thanks. --Xasxas256 04:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Just another tip, please use the preview button and tick the minor edit button for small changes (you can turn it on permanently in your ). This keeps uncluttered. Thanks. --Xasxas256 22:20, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Also, another tip, use ~~~~ to sign your posts so everyone knows who wrote what when. Or use the signature button just above the edit box. Thanks. --Vortexsam 02:20, 30 August 2006 (CDT) signing please remember to sign your comments, either with ''--~~~~'' or the signature squigle on the tool bar, second from the right. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:24, 7 September 2006 (CDT) like this? Testing testing 1, 2, 3. --Hyprodimus Prime 21:44, 7 September 2006 (CDT)Hyprodimus Prime Guess I better make myself a page now....how do I do that? And sorry for all the mess, im still new, I did read the guide, and im still learning. :Still haven't made a page yet? -- Nova -- 21:49, 11 February 2007 (CST) Oh that was a long long time ago...hmmm I should pull out the old "hyprowiki.doc" and finish it. I really got caught up with exams this last 2 weeks, couldnt finish my page. Its almost done tho.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:52, 11 February 2007 (CST) :You use a word processor to do it! Lol, I can't stand that because I always have to preview like every 5 minutes. I'm expecting a very good page from you, though, because you're much more experienced here than I am. All your comments remind me of myself. :P -- Nova -- 16:55, 12 February 2007 (CST) Deletion Hi, blanking things doesn't delete it, just makes it harder to delete :( To submit a delete request, add to the top of the page — Skuld 13:22, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Ok, thanks, im still learning this.--Hyprodimus Prime 20:58, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Movin Heya again mate, I've moved your build to: Build:E/W UW Reiko although I'm not sure that "UW Reiko" is the best name for it, what's a Reiko!? I don't do very much build testing but this looks kind of interesting, if I have time I might give it a go tonight. --Xasxas256 23:44, 30 November 2006 (CST) Well it's named Reiko in honor of its original author. As I said, he doesnt speak the best english, so he asked me to write it for him. Ty for the move.--Hyprodimus Prime 01:08, 1 December 2006 (CST) :It looks like your build has now moved to UW Magnetic Aura Farmer, just thought I'd let you know. --Xasxas256 01:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) Ok ty. (its not really my build at all I just did the page)--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:47, 2 January 2007 (CST) Build:E/Me Firewall All SF builds have been merged into Searing Flames Elementalist. The ranger skills are a bit obscure, left those out — Skuld 17:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) Ok, thanks for replying.--Hyprodimus Prime 19:41, 6 December 2006 (CST) Enchanted Forge Runner Ok, Ive tried this run using the enchanted droks E/D build and in my opinion its impossible, your moving so slow the wurms end up casting foc on you, which leads to your death...I cant get past the first "right" in the run. Please tell me something i could do or give me a play by play of how you do this run with this build... ty Sig Your sig pic is just a little to high now, it changes the line spacing. Sig icons need to be less than 19px high. Thanks ;) --Xasxas256 16:22, 20 December 2006 (CST) Oh sorry, I just guessed a relative size. Fixed now.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) And who put this lovely gem on my page? Is that a joke or something?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:33, 21 December 2006 (CST) :I'd like to understand how changeing #### to #### is considered continous vandalism? or for that matter even considered vandalism at all? "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. "-On bottom of submit page... besides that some people amy not apreciate fowl language on a wiki.--Sefre 24px| 23:39, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::I believe this is something you should sort out with Silk Weaker, as he was the one who originally placed the tag on your page. But if the changing of "####" to "####", I doubt there would be serious action taken by administrators. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:42, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::General rule is that unless it is excessive, swearing is allowed on talk pages. It should be kept to a minimum and admins may use their discretion in editing it. Any swearing on article pages that is not a direct quote from the game will be removed and may result in administrative action. What you did will not result in any administrative action, but I will ask that you let Silk Weaver's comment stand as it is (irregardless of my personal feelings on the issue). --Rainith 23:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) #I talked on that page twice, once to give a positive vote, and 2 to edit that vote slightly #I did not go anywhere near the talk section # I did not write #### OR the other word I think the person who nominated me made a mistake, maybe he clicked the wrong button or something.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:50, 21 December 2006 (CST) :According to the history you did change it twice. --Rainith 23:54, 21 December 2006 (CST) Ya I see that now...but I dont know why I would do that. I dont remember touching that because I dont edit other people's posts, thats what mods are for. Is it posible that my computer auto filters and it got changed like that? I know it wasnt a bad thing, but im still dumbfounded how it happened.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:12, 22 December 2006 (CST) :Were you using a computer at school/work that might have some sort of filter on it? Or (and I mean no offense by this if you are an adult, I'm just throwing out possibilities) do your parents have some sort of filter set up on your computer? Those are really the only things I can think of. One thing you can do to try to make sure this doesn't happen again is to use the Show changes button to see what changes you have made when editing. --Rainith 12:07, 22 December 2006 (CST) Yes I do use my schools computer when not at home but i can still read the word on here. Although it does block wird stuff like, "flesh" so Obsidian Flesh and Stoneflesh Aura are "exed out"--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:21, 22 December 2006 (CST) A Wintersday gift for you... Hey, since you like Elementalists so much I figured I'd give you this box I created for my user page. Happy Wintersday and good luck with your user page.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 02:29, 25 December 2006 (CST) Why thank you Azroth! It just so happens that my favourite skill is Master of Magic! And heres one for you too. You're always being so nice to people! --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:00, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Ty :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 01:42, 27 December 2006 (CST) Alternative HA Parabonder Hey, you posted a Hybrid HA Parabonder and asked me to test it out. I finally had a chance to try it out and figured I would tell you how things went. Personally, I still prefer the build that Skuld posted on the discussion page, but honestly, that came down to personal preference as to what I wanted to be doing since in terms of purpose, the builds are quite different. But, overall it preformed pretty well. I tried a few variants and I figured I would show you what I ended up running. I have also been experimenting with a P/Mo Hybrid you might be interested in seeing. It is on my userpage. This is what I ran in HA and it worked alright although as I said before, I still prefer Skuld's build, but again, that is just personal preference. Well, the whole purpose of this was just to let you know that it did work, and I encourage you to play around with the concept and then post it. Good Luck! Defiant Elements 19:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) Snaring Gust That was nice of you and all, but you were pretty much pissing into the wind, as that's not part of the vetting procedure (SBR reverted it deftly because of this). Thanks anyways.--Nog64Talk 15:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) No, even Skuld wouldnt have allowed that. He would have bashed it to oblivion, but thats still constructive in his own little way. Its thier egos that are so big they see themselves as uber1337 players who define the law and what they say is right no matter the situation. But it doesnt mater, soon, this wiki will die and the new one controlled by Anet will rise.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:07, 25 February 2007 (CST) Awesome Sig Just a note, i reckon you have a awesome sig, anychance i could borrow it to play around with? I don't plan to use it. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:02, 7 March 2007 (CST) Yes no problem. I can tell you how I made it. I just changed the colour of the font and added the links. The image was a screen shot from the Master of Magic elite. Then you use phototshop, fireworks or other programs to shrink it to the size limit. They upload it to the site.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:25, 7 March 2007 (CST) My User Page is finally up! Took about 12 hours to do in total, thanks to everyone who let me copy code. I think Ive distorted it a lot though, it wasnt just *copy my info*, *paste my info*. Im still waiting for a reply from Corsair to see if I can use his name bar idea.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:45, 22 March 2007 (CDT) User Page Hey...was just stopping in real quick and noticed you finally made a userpage. ^_^; Congrats and good job on the design...it looks really nice. ~_^;— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 17:01, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 17:14, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Editing other users' comments This is not fine. Editing another user's comments for any reason is not appropriate, not even to "censor the foul language". Also, there is a reason why there isn't a wiki policy against bad words. --Dirigible 18:26, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry, I just moved it to the talk page. Edit....wrong topic lol. I swear that isnt me, I dont know why it does that, its happened before though as you can see. I think its my filter. I really sorry.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:27, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Well, you did it again. Please disable that filter of yours. I'm concerned that it may decide to replace Assassin with ######ins :) I understand that you are offended by bad words, but I am offended by censorship and yours is seeping into the wiki.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:57, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ill try to find out how to shut it off. Its not that Im offended by swearing, because its only an outward sign of stupidity as one does not have anything better to say. I really dont mind at all. My dad set up the connection so Ill ask him later to try and fix it.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:54, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Ive decided to test it. *testing* #### Ass bitch #### *testing*--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) And I can write it....strange.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:42, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Second test, the censored words were in capitals, ill try that. *testing* #### ASS BITCH #### *testing*--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:47, 25 March 2007 (CDT) strange again.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:49, 25 March 2007 (CDT) User stuff If you want to put up petitions and polls, keep it in your user namespace. --Fyren 19:48, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ok sorry. Im still trying to redirect everything. ATM, might be a bit messy for a while. Oh do you mind putting them bake for a min, i blanked the originals and redirected, now both are blank.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:49, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not sure what you're making redirects for. If you want to try to make your page more visible, make a section on the GW2 talk page that says "hey, I have this petition page" and add a link. The talk page is still at User talk:Hyprodimus Prime/PetitionGW2, just revert the last edit you made. --Fyren 19:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Well it was because "my" suggestions were satisfied but not everyone slashed their names off the poll, so I just wanted to take it off my username because it isnt "mine" anymore. The reason I want the page back is because I made some changes to the text (just some ordering) in the non name space page.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:56, 27 March 2007 (CDT) All done, its still under my name, but its not a petition on GW1-->GW2 transfer anymore. Its more generic.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:23, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Secret Build Archive By leaving all of the category tags on your build archive (the Vetted Tags), your page is now linked to the Tested section. Please remove the category tags. Thanks. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:28, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ah its not so secret anymore. :p dont worry, im just copy and pasting the builds I think are good before I forget. And its after spring break, so i have time. Im going to do major clean up. It might take a few days t hough. Im only about 2/3 the way through the PvP section, and Im going into the archives later too. Do i need to do its right away? I guess I could make use of the "replace" button.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) It's better not to have the category tags on since pages in the userspace don't really belong in the build namespace. Not sure if you actually ''need to fix it now. Also, what you should have done to make it secret would be to add to the end of the page so no one could see it without clicking the edit button. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:33, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks DE but it has a "!" sign now, is there something wrong?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:40, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Entire page is now hidden from view. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:47, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Waves fingers like a Jedi* DE, you never saw anything...You will not speak of this to anyone...--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:49, 29 March 2007 (CDT) You remind me of Zerris sometimes. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:50, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Is Zerris a good user, or bad user?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Good. What I meant was... I was the first to solve all of Zerris' little puzzles hidden around the wiki, and, when, on one of the puzzles I made a comment that Zerris felt might give the answer away, it was wiped. And, when you said "don't tell anyone" it reminded me of Zerris' little puzzle obsession. Hidden Puzzles, Secret Build Archives, they're all the same. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:53, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Oh I see. Well these builds are just for my own/my guild's references. After the wipe, there will be nothing to look back on. After Im done, I suppose ill link it to my user page to allow others to see the once glorious BuildWiki. I know a lot of people make fun of wiki builds, but I dont think they are that bad. You just have to pick out the good from the bad, which is what Im doing. There are alot of builds that "work" but have no synergy or anthing interesting about them. ie. Migrane mesmers. Ok so you cast migrane...then what? Ive gotta think of a good name fort this project.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:00, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah... I have all the vetted builds on a virtual hard drive on my computer. Hate the sin, love the sinner. Hate the system, love the builds. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Its too big, ill just do it in word. The last page I did in word took over 6 months to do lol. My user page.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:15, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Why would you do that? Just type Defiant Elements into the search engine. I have a separate page for vetted builds for each profession and separate pages for PvE and PvP per profession. Just copy those or create links to them. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:19, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ok I tried it and i get No page title matches Page text matches 1. Skill Template format (35,066 bytes) 287: *175 - Ward Against Elements 693: *581 - Domain of Elements 923: *812 - Defiant Was Xinrae 2. Build:R/Rt Armed Assault (7,495 bytes) 77: * Thanks to Defiant Elements for thinking up this build. 3. Build:N/any Toxic Death (3,357 bytes) 31: ... to change it. Thanks to suggestions from Defiant Elements. 4. Build:P/W Para Purifier (2,117 bytes) 34: ...uild was made for Defiant Element's Contest to create a build that uses 5. Build:Me/N Panic Under Pressure (3,082 bytes) 54: ...eated for [[User:Defiant Elements/Contest|Defiant Elements] build contest. 6. Build:Me/E Stress Inducer (1,601 bytes) 34: ...reated as part of Defiant Elements' contest. View (previous 20) (next 20) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500). Thats it.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:27, 29 March 2007 (CDT) For your searching preferences, do you have the "user" search in namespaces? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:32, 29 March 2007 (CDT) It just links to your user page.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:35, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Did you type in "User:Defiant Elements" or just "Defiant Elements." What you need to do is check the box at the bottom of the search page that says "user" and then type "Defiant Elements" into the search bar. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:39, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Hmmm very nice. And I was typing User:Defiant Elements, it links to your talk page, like sigs do. But I went to search blank, then clicked user, then Defiant Elements. But what you did is what I was trying to get at, just a little more personal. Its still only for my self purposes, I dont need all of the builds. But good job on that.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:46, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Well, take whatever you want/need. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:46, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Thank you very much.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:58, 30 March 2007 (CDT) thanks--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:32, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Hi You're back! Or are you? — Nova — ( ) 00:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Well Im always around. I check up on updates from about 8 GW sites including this one. If I see something I can add, then ill do it, but Im quite busy now that graduation is coming up for me and I'm unable to contribute as much. However I am working on a "guide" to help noobs with farming, it's writen in a similar style as "The Wealthy Barber."--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:02, 25 October 2007 (UTC) HA builds on Main User Page Think they could work?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 06:08, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Fancy Top Header Your header rocks. Infact, I made a Mesmer one for myself (credited to you) and I hope you don't mind (if you do, tell me on my talk page please). Thank you! [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 03:44, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Oh no problem. All my stuff is stolen too! You dont need to credit me if you dont want to. If you do put it at the bottom!!!!:p--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I just moved it to the bottom, and thought "I wonder if he's replied..." and I looked. =p [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 22:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings My Friend, I am unaware of whether or not you yoursel are aware, but the alignment of your character profiles are just a little off. I am not trying to be anal retentive about it, but it makes it just a little difficult to read...and enjoy. Revan The Retarded 07:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I am at work so screenshots are not possible, and I know extremely little about html and whatnot. So the only good I was, was pointing a finger lol. It looks like you got it taken care of however. Have a nice day, my friend. Revan The Retarded 08:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Nice pyromancer armor on your main character, the pics of your other characters are a little off however. They appear to be slightly too big for the box, thus causing the pic to overlap some text, but nice template, where can I get one? And how does a user create additional pages to link to or whatever? Oh thank you. I believe the picture issue has to do with your screen. The pictures work on most LCD screens. Ive been on 4-5 other computers and they all look fine. I know someone else was having issues seeing it before. I dont think I can really fix it, Ive tried. But thanks for letting me know. There isnt a real template. My stuff is credited to those at the bottom of the main page. Ive done a lot of work on it myself, it really doesnt look like anyone else's anymore. Just copy mine and change it up the way you like it. If you want to credit me, go ahead, but I dont care if you do or not. About linking pages. Well I assume you mean linking a Signature to your mainpage or talkpage. (by the way, sign your comments after you post with the the 3rd to last button on the editing menu. It should look like a signature) You need to first create the pages. So make your own user page and your own talk page. The way you do that is you can copy a current page's URL and then change the last part to what you want. So to create a new user page, copy this, "http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hyprodimus_Prime" and change out my name for yours. Then go tothe site. It wont be created yet so, click, "start the article for _______." Then paste in your code (the template) and edit your features like your name, user info, pictures etc. Preview it and save. The talk page should form automatically I think. Now if you want to link a page to an image (like a lot of people including me have done in their sigs) you need to first get an image. Once you have that image on Guild Wiki, edit is and put in, "#redirect User talk:Hyprodimus Prime." as an example. Save and now you are set. Everytime you use that image, it will go there. So to finalize your sig (and make use of everything taught here) create a new page it should be the URL of your user page, now add "/sig" Edit is and add in something like, "— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] " This will create your sig when ever you use the sig button. Chang up the colour, links and images of course for your own name. Good luck.--Hyprodimus Prime 09:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) IE7 hates floating pics The issue that the user reported above could be seen with Internet Exlorer 7; that piece of s...oftware believes a table cell is empty when it contains only floating content and consequently shrinks it, which of course makes the images protrude. I fixed it by making the images not float; the end result is much the same, except that the four character images now look a bit off-center because you set an uneven padding for them. I didn't touch that because I don't know whether you intended it that way, but it is easy to fix: just replace your 15px 5px 15px 15px with a single 15px (you probably knew that). --◄mendel► 11:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! I hope its ok for IE7 users now.--Hyprodimus Prime 17:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) E/P Searing Stygian Farmer is the farm always possible ? the mobs moving after 3-4 skills. can you try again. maybe they fixed it. Filoupette 12:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC)Filoupette Yup I havent played GW for about 2 months now. I tried the run just for you, and it does work. Just keep practicing and it only works in normal mode.--Hyprodimus Prime 19:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)